When you least expect it
by Moiself
Summary: At 30, Dean's had enough of playing the field, he's ready to meet his soulmate. (Ambálor)
1. Chapter 1

"You sure he's comin'?"

"He said he'll swing by. He'll be here."

Enzo set his bottle of beer down on the table and clambered onto his pet giant's lap.

"Just saying Cass…he's a bona fide main roster champ, he might not have time for us no names down here in developmental anymore."

"Who might not have time for you anymore?"

Enzo's head flew up at the interruption and springing to his feet, he bounced up to the new arrival like the little terrier he so resembled and flung his arms around him in greeting.

"Ambrose! Buddy! How you doin'?"

"Not bad Enzo...not bad…"

The smaller man gave Dean another enthusiastic squeeze before he was gently but firmly moved to make way for Cass.

"Deano. So good to see you brother...how's life on the road?"

The former roommates quickly fell into an easy conversation, Dean sharing his stories from the main roster, Enzo and Cass, well Enzo mainly, sharing tales of their recent adventures in Europe with NXT.

"You shoulda heard the crowds. They _loved_ my man Cass here…"

Cass smiled fondly at his proudly bragging partner.

"He's exaggerating Deano. My firecracker here is the one the crowds adored. I mean come on...how could they not?"

Ducking down he planted a noisy kiss on Enzo's bearded cheek.

Dean watched their interaction, a tiny frisson of envy underneath his genuine affection for the seemingly mismatched pair. Except for all their differences, they weren't mismatched at all. They were literally perfect for each other.

Soulmates.

Marked on their bodies so they would be able to find each other.

No one really truly understood how it worked, but somehow it did.

You were born with a tiny birthmark somewhere on your body that would grow as you grew, blooming, spreading, taking a distinct form during puberty that was unique to you and one other person.

That one other person who would 'get' you. Your perfect complementary other half.

It was practically unheard of for soulmates not to be drawn together eventually. The fates, or gods, or whatever cosmic agency was in charge worked to bring you together. You might meet your soulmate at the bank, calling in to withdraw cash in person for a change because you both lost your atm cards, perhaps you decide to dash into their bakery because you need a last minute birthday cake and the bakery you usually go to is on the other side of town, you could even meet at work like Enzo and Cass or maybe you just bump into each other in a bar.

The important thing was that you would find each other at some point.

Sure, you could date someone whose mark didn't match yours, even marry, or start a family, but deep down you would both always know that no matter how happy you were, there was someone else out there for you, someone _perfect_.

A romantic at heart, Dean had made the decision a long time ago to wait for his soulmate. He dated, never wanted for a companion for the night, but once he laid eyes on their soulmark and saw that it wasn't a match, he thanked them for their company and went on his way in the morning.

The life of a casanova was starting to grow a little stale by now though. Dean wanted what Enzo and Cass had, what John and Randy had, what Steph and Hunter had. He was thirty now and ready to settle down with whoever the universe had set aside for him. He didn't want to end up a tragic joke like Jerry, old and creepy and inappropriately hitting on ever younger people because his soulmate still had to make an appearance, or worse, like the crazy woman he found trying to alter her mark with makeup so he'd stick around after they'd slept together.

"Be like hating on puppies Cass."

Dean laughed with the big man as Enzo furiously protested his totally non puppy like nature, only to stop dead mid-objection, interrupted by his phone.

"Yo!...nah, Sweet Mary's...hang on, lemme check…"

He held the phone away for a second.

"We staying here for a while guys?"

Cass and Dean both nodded their assent.

"...yep, staying here. And we have a surprise visitor for ya...no, not telling...no, you'll see when you get here...NO!...now get your ass in gear."

"Who was that?"

"Not telling you either Ambrose, you'll see."

Fortunately they didn't have too long to wait. They were in the middle of devouring a large platter of chicken wings and another pitcher of beer when a very feminine squeal filled the air, causing Enzo to shoot up in his seat, grinning over Dean's shoulder towards the entrance.

"BAY-LEE!"

"Oh. My. God. Dean Ambrose!? Is that my surprise?"

Dean had just enough time to wipe his hands and get to his feet before the young woman rushed across the room and flung herself at his in a warm hug. Cass leaned over to his friend.

"Yeah...that's not really a gimmick...she's a hugger…"

"Oh hey, sorry, I'm just a huge admirer...we were just talking about your match with Kev on the way over…"

Letting go, she turned and gestured to her companion, previously unnoticed by Dean as he was overwhelmed by the smiling hurricane that was the NXT Women's champ.

Standing patiently behind her, waiting to say hello was her fellow NXT champ and if rumour was to be believed, her soulmate…

"Finn, nice to finally meet you Dean, how's it going?"

The latest arrival balanced precariously on his crutches, extending a hand toward Dean.

"Good to meet you too. You need a seat there bro?"

Dean moved to take the seat next to Cass, leaving the chair next to Bayley, who was already slotted in and chattering away Enzo, free for her guy. Obliviously Finn slid in instead.

Conversation began to flow freely around the table once more as drinks were refreshed and common friends were found.

Pretty soon, Enzo and Bayley started to grow heavy eyed, the lateness of the hour taking it's toll. When Enzo ended up with his face smashed against Cass's chest barely managing to stay awake, they decided to call it a night.

"Colin, can I catch a ride with you?"

Bayley yawned and felt around the back of her chair for her bag.

"Sure thing sweetheart, you ready to go now?"

"Yep. G'night Finn, bye Dean, really was great meeting you."

She waved in the direction of the two men who were deep in conversation still, comparing their experiences in the ring with Owens. Finn looked up briefly and waved a quick goodbye as the trio left.

"Hey, bud, don't be staying behind on my account, if you need to get back with your little lady there, I'll be fine."

Finn looked at Dean like he had six heads.

"Little lady...you mean Bayley? Don't tell me you believe that rumour too Deano? Bayley's like my little sister and even if she hadn't already met her mate, we're not exactly...compatible...if you catch my drift."

"Compatible? Oh...you're into _dudes_?"

"That's not gonna be a problem is it? I've been enjoying the craic with you tonight…"

"I'd be the worst kind of hypocrite if it was…"

"You're gay too? The great Titty Master?"

"The fans totally took that the wrong way...and I'm not gay. I'm pan...equal opportunities ya know?"

"Right so...well now we've cleared that up, what say you go get us another round and then you can finish spilling the dirt on Drake...there's a wind up in his future and no mistake…"

The bar had been getting steadily more and more packed as the night went on, not that Dean minded the wait to get served, using the time away from the table to mull over this new information. Finn was a good looking man and he'd been great company tonight. It wasn't that he wanted to jump him all of a sudden now that he knew he was single and into men, but it was no hardship chatting with him and if certain opportunities were to present themselves later, he wouldn't necessarily object.

Grabbing the drinks and tucking a bag of peanuts under his chin, he made his way back to the table, the sight that greeted him on his return causing him to drop the bag and almost the drinks.

Finn had made himself more comfortable, losing the hoody he'd been wearing and was now sitting at the table in a very flatteringly fitted Bayley shirt, but that wasn't what made Dean stop dead in his tracks.

What caused Dean's shock and caused the whole world to fall away around them was the mark, clearly visible in the crook of Finn's elbow, the little trident with a curved central prong that Dean knew with certainty if he followed round to see the part hidden against Finn's body would show a tiny curlicue on the trident's handle that looked like a crescent moon.

The soulmark that matched his own.


	2. Chapter 2

"Y'alright there pal?"

Finn stretched forward to grab the bag of peanuts from where they had fallen as Dean slid into his seat. The motion caused his arm to extend and flex, exposing the rest of his soul mark, exposing the little curly crescent that was all the confirmation Dean needed. He reached for Finn as he dropped the bag on the table, long fingers wrapping around his wrist, anchoring his arm in place for a moment.

"Your mark…"

The fingers of Dean's other hand ghosted along the soft, delicate skin of Finn's inner arm, two pairs of blue eyes following their path, meeting at last as they halted over the darker pigment of the soul mark.

Suddenly he sat back in his seat, drawing both hands back, allowing the rest of the room to creep back in at the edge of his awareness. Pawing at someone's mark without their consent just wasn't done and crossing all sorts of personal boundaries was not how Dean wanted to start things with his soulmate.

"Sorry…shouldn't have done that…your mark though…"

"Yeah, the sleeves usually hide it when I'm in the ring. I'm lucky it's so small really."

Dean took a quick sip of his beer.

"It's a match."

"Excuse me?"

"Your mark. It's a match."

"A match?"

"Match. For…for mine."

"You're taking the mick…if you're looking for a shag mind you…we're both adults…you're a good looking lad and decent company, we can finish up here…head back to mine…"

He flashed Dean the wicked grin usually accompanied by a leather jacket and his entrance theme. The look of utter sincerity on the other man's face soon wiped it away.

"Shit…you're not joking are you?"

"Nope."

Dean leaned forward, elbows on the table, flashing Finn his own signature cheeky grin.

"I'd show you, but I'm pretty sure we'd get thrown out of this bar and I'm almost positive I'd get arrested."

Draining his glass as he rose to his feet, Finn grabbed his crutches.

"C'mon then."

Without another word, he started to head towards the entrance. Quickly finishing his own drink, Dean shrugged on his jacket and followed.

The crowd which had parted to allow the injured man to pass through made no such allowance for Dean, meaning that by the time he made it outside, Finn was already sitting on the low wall bordering the parking lot, phone in hand. Wrapping up the call, he turned to Dean.

"Cab's on it's way."

"Where are we going?"

"Mine?"

For the first time all evening there was an undertone of uncertainty in Finn's voice.

"I figure we can talk in peace there…I'm not assuming anything else…just talk if that's all you want. That ok?"

Dean moved to sit next to him.

"Sounds good to me."

They didn't have long to wait for the cab, both men choosing to turn the conversation back to what they'd been talking about before Dean had gone to the bar, an unspoken understanding passing between them that anything else could wait until they had reached Finn's apartment.

The journey was short, and soon Dean was helping Finn out of the cab and onto his crutches just as he'd helped him into it.

"Here we are. Casa del Finn."

Finn propped one of his crutches against the wall as he fished in his pocket for his keys, and unlocking the door, pushed it open, gesturing for Dean to enter.

"Make yourself at home. Can I get you anything to drink? Tea? Coffee? Beer? Something stronger?"

"Beer's fine."

Dean slipped off his jacket and took a seat at one end of the couch. He took a moment to glance around the small room, filled with photographs and trinkets, much more homely feeling than his own sparsely decorated place.

"Here you go."

"Thanks…"

Looking up, Dean accepted the offered bottle of beer and a few peanuts from the bowl Finn was holding in his other hand.

'"…hey! What happened to the crutches?"

Finn winked as he flopped down on the sofa, not quite next to Dean, but not quite at the far corner either.

"Ah come on now, surely one of Dream's former students like yourself understands the lost art of keeping kayfabe? Didn't you near cause an internet meltdown after that chair shot to the throat from Wyatt?"

"All night though? That's dedication."

"Kind of a necessary evil when you're in one place like we are here. You never know who's gonna recognise you when you're out and about."

"So you're fully healed up?"

"Am indeed."

Dean set his beer down on the floor and got to his feet.

"Ok, before we go any farther, I think it's only fair that I show you my mark, just so you know I'm legit."

Finn's eyebrows raised upwards as Dean's hands started to unfasten his belt buckle before making swift work of the button fly of his jeans.

"Yeah, this is the reason I couldn't have shown you in the bar."

He pushed the fabric of his pants and his underwear down slightly, exposing his own copy of that little dark trident, nestled in the dip where right thigh and crotch met.

Finn sat forward, peering closely, his own fingers gravitating towards the mark just as Dean's had done with his such a short while ago and just as Dean had done, he too stopped short of touching the marked skin. Wrapping instead around the loose denim he met the other man's gaze and tugged him closer, guiding him forward until their legs collided.

"I know I said we could just talk and I wasn't gonna assume anything by you coming here, but I really want to kiss you right now…"

Slowly, deliberately, Dean placed a hand on the back of the couch at either side of Finn's dark head and lowered himself down, knees resting on the cushion at either side of the seated man as he straddled his lap.

"So what are you waiting for?"

One arm wrapping around the younger man's impossibly trim waist, Finn hooked a finger in the collar of Dean's shirt, pulling him down to meet his own upwards stretch.

The first touch of their kiss was gentle, a delicate pressure, quickly growing in heat and passion as Dean parted his lips, allowing Finn's tongue entrance to explore the hot wet cavern of his mouth. The fair haired man's hands moved from the back of the sofa, snaking around the Irishman's neck, grasping him tight, one hand combing through his close cropped dark hair.

Breaking apart at last, lips parted to catch a breath, pink and kiss-swollen, eyes heavy with lust and growing ever more aware of the heat and hardness where their lower bodies met, Dean rested his forehead against Finn's for a moment.

Pressing another closed mouth kiss to Finn's lips, Dean disentangled himself and stood, stretching once he had gotten to his feet. Finn looked up at him in confusion.

"You're not leaving are you?"

Dean smiled and reached a hand down, pulling the other man to his feet.

"Nope. Staying right here, so you know...feel free to assume whatever you want…"

"Assume what I want?"

Dean rolled his eyes, but his face was smiling as he leaned in close to the other man, his voice a low growl.

"Finn, take me to bed."


	3. Chapter 3

In a heated tangle of limbs and kisses and backwards manoeuvring, the pair made their way into Finn's bedroom, falling together on top of the covers.

Grasping hands wandered over muscular bodies, pulling at clothing, stroking and marvelling at each new exposed inch of skin.

"Christ Finn, the camera doesn't do you justice…"

"Could say the same for you."

Finn's palms swept across Dean's toned chest, the smattering of hair there coarse under his touch. He hummed appreciatively.

"I only shave when they make me…"

Finn outright groaned at that.

Both men's shirts were pulled free, soon flying through the air to land unseen in some corner of the room, ignored by Dean and Finn for the time being for the far more attractive options of each other's lips. Shoes were kicked off, falling to the floor with a thud. A little flexing and stretching saw socks follow suit, until the pair were left only in their jeans.

Flat against the mattress Dean stared up at the man now kneeling between his denim clad legs, the same man who was looking back at him with an expression that straddled the line between desire and disbelief.

Wordlessly, Finn tugged at the still open waist of Dean's jeans, coaxing the fabric over his narrow hips, his fingers capturing the waistband of his underwear on the way the past. The younger man arched off the bed as Finn peeled the garment down his long lithe legs, planting a kiss on each ankle as they rose into the air before dropping alongside him once more when they were finally freed.

Stalking up the bed, the heat and hardness of his clothed cock a delicious presence against Dean's bare one, he placed a hand on either side of the reclining man's head, lowering his face until their breath mingled.

Dean's voice was almost a whisper as his hand stretched tentatively towards Finn's mark.

"This doesn't feel real. I feel like I'm about to wake up any second now on Cass's couch with a splitting hangover."

"Go ahead Deano. You can touch it...it's real. I'm real and you're here with me in my bed at last. I've been waiting on you for just as long as you've been waiting on me."

With a touch far gentler than man would have expected from a man of his size and physicality, the pads of Dean's fingers settled over the darkened patch of skin, tracing the pattern so familiar on his own body, the pattern he'd ached for so long to see on that of his soulmate.

"It's kind of weird...I'm used to seeing it from the top or in the mirror...always wondered what kind of person would have my match...and where I'd find them…"

"Hope I didn't disappoint…"

"You're kidding right? You're...you…"

As his words failed him, Dean wrapped his arms around Finn and pulled him down into an embrace, kissing him as if his life depended on it. Effortlessly, he flipped them over so Finn now lay beneath him.

Breaking the kiss at last, Dean worked his way down Finn's ridiculously muscled torso leaving little pecks and nibbles in his wake. Yanking Finn's jeans over the swell of his ass, Dean drew in a sharp breath at the discovery that he wore nothing underneath.

" _SO_ not disappointed."

Reaching the end of the mattress, Dean stood, casting the pants to the floor. He grinned down at the reclining man, tongue flickering out to wet his lips.

With a hand wrapped firmly, yet gently around each ankle, Dean pulled sharply, dragging Finn to the bottom edge of the bed before placing his palms on the older man's spread knees to lower himself gracefully to the floor.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!"

Dean's yell was loud. Loud and pained.

Finn bolted upright just in time to see him falling back on his and scooping something up from the floor where he had been kneeling mere moments ago. The offending item was forcefully flung aside, disappearing into a pile of their discarded clothing.

"Oh my god Dean. Are you ok? What happened?"

"I knelt on a fucking Lego! That's what happened! Son of a motherfucking bitch that hurt!"

He gestured towards his kneecap, the unmistakable pattern showing red and angry on his skin.

Finn reached forward and helped him up onto the bed, a stricken expression on his face, eyes flickering between his soulmate's wounded knee and the heap of fabric where the block had been tossed.

Dean rolled his eyes and let out a resigned chuckle.

"Seriously? I'm _injured_ here… _me_...your newly discovered soulmate...the guy who was about to give you the mother of all blowjobs and you're only thinking about a little plastic block aren't you?"

"It's just...I need that to finish my Imperial Shuttle...Sami lost it on me last week when he was trying to _help_."

The air quotes told Dean just how helpful Finn really thought his friend had been. The dark haired man sprang to his feet and made his way to the clothing heap to rummage around for the Lego brick.

Dean watched Finn cross the room, greatly enjoying the sight of his firm naked ass being put on display as he bent over to look almost frantically.

"Need a hand there?"

Dean was already off the bed and halfway to Finn by the time the other man replied.

"Yes please...if you don't mind that is…"

Shrugging in response, Dean crouched down and delved into the pile with gusto, halting a few moments later when he realised that the man next to him had stilled. He looked back over his shoulder catching a glimpse of Finn giving him that same predatory look he'd flashed him in the bar. A shiver of lust ran through his entire being.

"Am I the only one look…"

"Forget about it."

Finn's stare was searing, his accent a little stronger now. The corner of Dean's mouth turned up in the beginnings of a cheeky smile. Still crouched, he turned to face Finn, his thick, hard dick hanging between his spread thighs, perfectly framed.

"Thought you needed it."

Dean rose to his feet slowly as he spoke, Finn's gaze finally leaving his cock once he had reached his full height.

"Not important..."

The dark haired man reached for Dean's waist, stepping closer as he did so.

" _This_ is important... _you_ are importa...HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!"

Finn winced as his left foot made contact with the missing Lego.

"I'm guessing you found it?"

He nodded at Dean, lips pressed tight together.

"Poor baby. Hurts like a bitch doesn't it?"

Dean ducked down to pick up the brick, rubbing Finn's calf in a reassuring manner as he did so before making for the door once the offending object was in his hand.

"Where are you going?"

The fair haired man turned, a grin on his face and the Lego brick held between finger and thumb.

"I'm putting this little fucker somewhere that is not in this bedroom because I refuse to be cockblocked by a fucking Lego ."

And with a flourish, he disappeared, only to reappear a moment later, smacking Finn's ass as he passed on his way to the bed.

He yelped, hand shooting out to catch Dean's wrist, spinning him round until they were face to face. Darting forward, he pressed his lips to the taller man's, his searching tongue accepting the unspoken invitation when they parted.

Held fast in Finn's embrace, Dean slipped a hand between their heated bodies wrapping around both cocks, his soulmate sighing into the kiss at the contact.

Dean too sighed, relishing the moment. His soulmate's shaft felt perfect in his palm, perfect against his own hardness, but right now it wasn't enough. That sigh became an all out groan as he thought of taking that perfect length in his mouth, teasing the uncut hooded flesh with his tongue. The groan deepened at the mental image of that same perfect dick driving deep into his ass, pounding him into boneless bliss.

Oh. That wasn't something that had cropped up in their conversation. So far. Dean was happy to top _or_ bottom, but maybe Finn leaned one way more than the other.

If anyone's dick was going in anyone's ass tonight it was something they needed to clarify. Preferably now.

Reluctantly, Dean pulled away from the kiss and still the ministrations of his hand.

"Y'okay?"

Finn brushed Dean's hair back from his eyes.

"Mmm. Yes. More than okay...just...there's something we haven't talked about yet…"

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Finn, a dimpled grin appearing on his face.

"Talked about? Oh! You mean...ah okay...both! I mean either...I'll pitch or catch...vers. Totally vers...you?"

"Same."

Finn's thumb swept across Dean's soulmark.

"I guess that's all part of this...part of the soulmate thing, eh? Compatibility?"

Dean nodded and leaned his hips into the older man's touch, Finn's free hand stroking lazily up and down his spine.

"So how are we going to do this then, Deano?"

The hand stroking Dean's back dipped lower, just skimming the top of his crack before moving away.

"Want you to fuck me, Finn."

Finn kissed Dean once more, softly on the lips then stepped away, moving towards his nightstand.

"Make yourself comfortable."

Turning back to the bed, lube and condom in hand, Finn was greeted by the sight of his own gorgeous perfect soulmate lying prone on the bed, belly to the mattress, head pillowed on his folded arms and angled to face him. He knelt alongside Dean, his hand drifting to the ass cheek nearest to him, fingertips teasing the cleft once more.

"No, no, no, this won't do...turn over, I want to see that beautiful face."

Gently, he guided Dean onto his back, settling on his knees between the younger man's thighs, carefully draping the lightly furred limbs over his own smoother ones. The familiar snap of a plastic cap gave Dean a moment's warning before he felt a slicked up finger sweeping across the sensitive gathered flesh of his hole, pressing at his entrance with a light, yet insistent touch.

"Let me in, sweetheart…"

Dean bore down at Finn's whispered words, breath catching as the probing digit entered his body. His own hands lazily teased at his nipples, his head falling back against the pillows as that same finger deftly slid in and out of his pucker, soon joined by another, the two working to stretch the tightly puckered muscle of his rim and seek out the nub of sensation that was his prostate.

He arched up off the bed as Finn's fingers found their target.

"Christ! Finn! Just there..!"

Leaning down, Finn silenced Dean with a kiss, adding a third finger to the two already delving into his hot, slicked channel. Pushing up on his elbows, Dean chased the older man as he pulled away from the kiss, a disappointed huff making Finn smirk as he withdrew his fingers.

Sitting back on his heels for a moment, Finn winked at Dean as he rolled on the condom, liberally coating his sheathed cock in lube before wiping his hand clean on the sheets. With a hunger in his gaze he leaned back in, guiding his cockhead to Dean's pucker, pressing slowly forward until he was fully seated in his soulmate's velvet heat.

Caging Dean with his arms, he drew his hips back, until he had almost fully pulled out, thrusting back into him with that same slow pace, the head of his dick brushing across Dean's prostate and drawing from him the most beautifully sinful moans Finn had ever heard. Nonchalantly he began to pick up his pace, his own grunts and groans joining Dean's, and adding to the rattling off the headboard against the wall in a glorious cacophony of passion.

Needing more of his soulmate, Dean wrapped his legs tightly around Finn's waist, and with a shove, levered himself up off the bed and into the other man's lap, arms snaking around his neck as their mouths met.

Aware that his own orgasm was fast approaching, with one hand around Dean's waist to hold him fast, Finn slipped a hand between their sweaty bodies to jerk his cock, the rhythm matching that of his hips.

"Finn...close...so close...I'm gonna…"

"Go ahead sweetheart, I have you."

Head falling against Finn's shoulder, Dean's release spilled between them, coating his lover's hand and both their bellies. Every muscle in his body clenched as he came, the tightness of his ass dragging Finn over the edge with him, clasping him tightly as he too climaxed, his release filling the condom.

Finn held Dean close as they returned to each other, tenderly laying him back down on the mattress, his spent cock slipping free. Carefully he removed the condom, tying it off before pressing a sweet kiss to Dean's drooping eyelids and stepping away from the bed.

By the time he returned a few moments later with a damp washcloth and towel, the younger man was already asleep, a blissed out smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

A movement in the bed behind him wakened Dean. For the briefest of split seconds, his mind darted about, wondering whose bed this was, wondering who he had gone home with, until the sweet recollections of the night before crept in. He had finally found his soulmate, he had gone home with his soulmate, he had been fucked by his soulmate, his soulmate Finn.

The arm draped around his waist tightened, pulling him in closer, lips pressed against his jaw, whispering in his ear as they pulled away.

"Good morning, gorgeous...don't get up, I'll be back in a sec."

The blond mumbled his drowsy agreement and drifted into a light doze, waking again when the smell of coffee wormed its way through the scent of sex and sweat and last night's alcohol to hit his nose.

Blinking awake, he accepted the mug a cheerful, naked Finn held out to him and shuffled upright to sit up against the headboard, drawing his feet up, still under the covers, making room for the other man to sit on the bed facing him.

"Morning."

"Hmmm...morning…"

Finn leaned forward, fingers threading through Dean's hair, pushing his sleep rumpled curls from his eyes.

"I wasn't sure how you took your coffee...if you want milk or sugar, I can…"

"No, no, this is fine."

The two sat in silence for a moment, allowing the caffeine to work it's magic.

Finn was the first to break the silence.

"How long are you in town for?"

"Next show's on Saturday, so until Friday night."

"We head out Friday morning. That's two whole days…did you have anything planned?"

"Nah, I was just gonna wing it…hang out with Cass and Enzo for a bit…maybe swing by the PC, say hi."

"Do you fancy hanging out with me instead? You will stay here, won't you? I have a taping tonight, but apart from that, I'm all yours."

Dean's heart soared at those words. Finn _was_ all his, and he was all Finn's. He sat forward and pressed his lips to the Irishman's in a brief kiss.

"I can think of nothing I'd like more than to stay here with you. If I didn't have to check out of my hotel, I wouldn't even think of leaving this bed."

Finn set his empty mug down on the floor next to the bed and sprang to his feet, grabbing Dean and dragging him up and out of the bed. He dragged him through the apartment to the bathroom, only letting go of his hand to rummage in the cabinet for a new toothbrush and to pull a fresh towel from the shelf.

"Here, you hop in the first, and I'll go find something for you to wear."

"You're not getting in with me?"

Dean pouted at his soulmate, only to receive a light smack to the bottom and a gentle shove towards the shower door.

"No! I get in there with you and the rest of the day will be a bloody write off. Now go, get washed. Sooner we go get your things, the sooner we can get back here & get naked."

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively before disappearing out of the room.

Stepping into the shower, Dean couldn't help but laugh at Finn's choice of bodywash. He supposed that he shouldn't really be surprised that a man with such joie de vivre would own Yoda shower gel.

Dean showered quickly, eager to get on with the rest of his day. A few more chuckles escaped hims as he completed his ablutions, noticing the Darth Vader soap dispenser that sat on the side of the sink. Deciding to skip shaving, he wrapped the surprisingly plain towel Finn had left him around his waist and headed back towards the bedroom.

Finn was stood with his back to the door in front of his dresser. Quietly, Dean snuck up behind him and leaning forward, swept his wet hair across Finn's bare neck, making the older man yelp in surprise.

"Jesus Christ! You scared me!"

Dean slid his arms round Finn's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Sorry babe. Couldn't resist."

Finn wriggled in Dean's embrace to get enough room to free himself before the temptation to sink back against the other man's warm body grew too much to resist.

"I'm going to go get washed now, I've left you some stuff on the bed, I think it should fit ok…"

With that, he grabbed a pile of clothing for himself and headed off to the bathroom, leaving Dean to dress.

He sat on the edge of the bed to see what Finn had picked out for him. Thankfully it was nothing so loud as the bright purple Bayley shirt Finn had been wearing last night, just a simple black slogan shirt and a pair of dark grey basketball shorts. No underwear, though Finn had been going commando, so perhaps he had none to lend. Dean merely shrugged before slipping the shorts on and using the antiperspirant that had been left out before putting on his sneakers while it dried.

Finn returned to the room, showered and dressed just as Dean was pulling the shirt over his head, smiling from the doorway at the sight of his soulmate wearing his clothes.

"You look good in that shirt."

Dean glanced down, reading the text printed on his chest.

"Rey…Finn…Poe…huh…you really are a big fan aren't you? Not that I didn't guess from your bathroom…does that make me your Rey?"

"Since she's a girl, hardly…but you can be my Poe any day."

Finn's flirtatious smile soon turned to a scandalised gasp as Dean responded.

"He's a dude, right?"

"He's a dude?! Of course he's a…wait. You have seen The Force Awakens haven't you?"

"Yes…I've seen it and yes, I know Poe's a guy. Wipe that look off your face now though, I am _not_ roleplaying Stormpilot with you…"

"Be still my heart! He knows the ship name!"

"Not completely ignorant of popular culture over here, despite what the company would have the public believe."

"They do love to make us into caricatures, don't they?"

The pair made their way into the living room, Dean fishing his wallet and phone from his jacket, Finn grabbing a set of car keys from a hook near the door. They moved around each other effortlessly, the ease of their interaction a gift of the soulmate bond.

Ready to leave, Dean handed Finn his crutches, ready to resume the charade, exchanging them for the car keys and driving duties.

About to open the door, Finn paused, turning to Dean.

"You ready for this? We step outside here and there's a chance we could get spotted. Might be a photographer lurking still at your hotel, might just be a kid with their phone. They'll probably work out that we're together."

Dean leaned in and planted a soft kiss to the mark exposed on Finn's outstretched arm.

"Isn't that the whole point? I mean, I am wearing your clothes…"

Finn smiled sheepishly, a tiny blush creeping over his cheeks.

"I can find you something less conspicuous if you want…"

"No way! I'm plenty happy to show you off and tell the world that you're my soulmate. We're going to get into that little car of yours, head to my hotel, you're gonna hobble in with me to get my things and then afterwards, we're going out for breakfast. If we get spotted, we get spotted. Then we're coming back here to find an illegal download of The Force Awakens and make out on the couch until you have to go to the arena and it's going to be fucking awesome…now let's get this show on the road!"

Opening the door, Finn gave Dean a gentle prod with one of his crutches, following him out into the morning sunshine.

"Copy, Black Leader."

* * *

 _ **This was a story of soulmates finding each other, and now that they have, we'll be leaving them...not forever though. There'll be a few timestamps in this verse on down the road :D**_

 _ **As always, you're welcome to come find me at .com & flap about Ambálor, soulmarks or anything else!**_


End file.
